<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>［豆澔］橙子焦糖 by Oneus_for_Leas</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27187063">［豆澔］橙子焦糖</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oneus_for_Leas/pseuds/Oneus_for_Leas'>Oneus_for_Leas</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ONEUS (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-广东话 粵語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:47:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,726</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27187063</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oneus_for_Leas/pseuds/Oneus_for_Leas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>一股橙子的甜香鑽入金建學的鼻孔，轉過頭來，映入眼簾的是同樣瞪著血紅雙眼、面色潮紅的李抒澔。<br/>「你⋯⋯他媽的居然是Omega？！」</p>
<p>//</p>
<p>財閥偽兄弟爭產ABO設定<br/>有肉有18+ 將來可能會有暴力/強制描寫但不知道會不會寫到那裏所以不下tag了（我就爛👍🏻<br/>尋仇請前往ig@Oneus_for_Leas 或 Lof@為了狗糧</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Geonhak | Leedo &amp; Lee Seoho, Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Lee Seoho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>李抒澔的出現簡直是用從天而降形容也不過為。<br/>作為財閥家族嫡長子的金建學，某天突然就多了個哥哥。<br/>建學，來看看你同父異母的哥哥吧。僕人帶著一個瘦小的少年，讓金建學跟他打招呼。<br/>野種，而金建學只是咄了一聲，兇神惡剎地瞪視著對方。<br/>少年對金建學的侮辱沒什麼反應，他只是彎著一雙月牙似的眼睛，禮貌地笑著。<br/>但金建學卻嚇到了。<br/>那雙眼睛沒有任何笑意，像是蛇，從地板開始冰涼地纏上頸項。</p>
<p>誰都沒預料到一個在窮民區長大的孩子會有那麼優秀的能力。<br/>處事圓滑，在溫和與咄咄逼人間收放自如，卻又懂得如何為自己爭取最大的利益。<br/>——一個經商不可多得的人才。<br/>而從小到大接受著精英教育的金建學，反而卻落得一個暗然失色。<br/>自卑和不甘在金建學的心底日漸滋長，但李抒澔的表現實在完美得令人無法挑剔，更是令他恨得牙癢。</p>
<p>金建學想要報復李抒澔。<br/>在他的飯裡倒咖哩汁、藏起他的衣服和鞋子、拆掉他椅子的一只腳、塗花他要用的資料⋯⋯<br/>儘管金建學已經絞盡腦汁想法子給李抒澔找不通快，但對方似乎還是不動如山，既沒有因此而露出不滿的情緒，也沒有以其人之道還治其人之身。<br/>每次金建學對上他的視線時他還是笑著的，但眼裡沒有任何溫度，像是看著一只微不足道的蟻螻般。<br/>金建學痛恨著那個眼神。<br/>於是有一次，沒有任何心機或預謀，他在延伸至大門口的長長樓梯上，一把想要將背對著自己的李抒澔推下去。<br/>但沒想到，李抒澔像是背後長了眼一樣，一個閃身就避開了。<br/>而失去重心的金建學，就這樣朝地面飛墜下去。</p>
<p>啊啊，果然還是贏不了，這是金建學浮在半空時腦中的最後一個想法。<br/>然後就是一陣天旋地轉。</p>
<p>金建學是在醫院醒來的。<br/>醫生告訴他撞到頭昏迷了，然後又問記不記得受傷的原因。<br/>忘記了，是我貪玩了吧，他應道。<br/>因為一時邪念想害人卻差點丟了自己的小命，這種話怎可能說得出口。<br/>三天後他才再次看到了李抒澔。<br/>他帶來了水果玩具和糖塊，亂糟糟的堆在一個藤籃裡，放了在他的床頭櫃上。<br/>本來看到李抒澔內心還有一點點愧疚，但他口中吐出來的話馬上就讓金建學這一星半點的悔意燃燒殆盡。<br/>「你贏不了我的，還是乖乖待著別添麻煩了。」李抒澔說。</p>
<p>出院後的金建學徹底放棄了在工作上跟李抒澔一爭高下的想法，轉而當個閒散的紈絝子弟，而李抒澔的能力得到了父親的賞識，馬上在公司裡節節高陞。<br/>依著是原配的寶貝兒子和那場意外，父親也不好對金建學的行為管束什麼，將這個燙手山芋丟給了李抒澔，美其名曰促進兄弟感情。<br/>促你媽呢，金建學想，我就是存心要找他的不痛快。</p>
<p>這個世界有三種特別的性別，分別是A、B和O。<br/>金建學的家族歷代都是優秀的社會主導者Alpha，而在金建學成年那天，他也毫無意外地被診斷為Alpha。<br/>回到家時，剛好遇到正準備出門的李抒澔。<br/>你的屬性是什麼，出於純粹的好奇，他喊住準備離開的李抒澔。<br/>當然是Alpha，跟你一樣。他冷冷地應道。<br/>金建學嗤笑了一聲，挑釁性地開始散發出訊息素。<br/>果不其然，不遠處的李抒澔馬上摀住了鼻子，臉上的表情像是聞到了世上最臭的垃圾。<br/>連這點訊息素都受不了，看來只是個劣質Alpha。看到李抒澔的反應，金建學忍不住大笑着揚長而去。</p>
<p>//</p>
<p>問題回到現在。<br/>口口聲聲說著自己是alpha的人，現在正端著強忍著情慾的表情，在自己面前大口喘著氣。<br/>像蛇一樣冰冷的眼神不復存在，取而代之的是濕潤的雙目、潮紅的臉頰、和噴湧而出的香甜訊息素。<br/>下腹忽然一緊。<br/>「快⋯⋯把藥還給我⋯⋯」說著又伸手想取回金建學手中的藥瓶。<br/>該死，早知就不要多手，金建學在心裡暗罵道。<br/>這瓶藥是今早在李抒澔包裡掉出來的。<br/>作為一個家裡沒有任何omega的alpha，金建學以為這只是裝了感冒藥的藥瓶。<br/>今天是公司的週年晚宴，金建學只是想要李抒澔在台上咳兩聲出小一點小糗，而看到李抒澔突然臉色一怔然後紅著臉跑下台時，他就知道事件鬧大了。<br/>他尾隨著李抒澔衝入休息室，馬上就看到對方散落一地的隨身物品。<br/>李抒澔抬眼看到門邊的金建學，馬上紅著眼衝上前揪住他的衣領。<br/>「快把我的東西還來！」<br/>不是疑問句，是完全的肯定。<br/>「為什麼你那麼肯定是我拿了？」金建學不滿地揮開他的手。<br/>「我現在沒時間跟你嗶嗶在事情無可挽回之前你快⋯⋯！」<br/>但在他完成句子之前，一陣橙子的甜香開始盈溢而出，鑽進了金建學的鼻子。<br/>金建學掏出那個藥瓶，又看了看已經痛苦地跪在地上的李抒澔，終於明白了事情的嚴重性。<br/>「李抒澔⋯⋯你他媽的居然是Omega？！」</p>
<p>//</p>
<p>金建學不是沒見過發情的Omega，但並不是這個樣子。<br/>面前的是自己長久以來憎惡著、討厭著、恨不得他馬上消失的人。<br/>而那個人身上散發出的味道，竟是該死的甜美。<br/>金建學當下真的非常討厭身為Alpha的自己。</p>
<p>「你⋯⋯快滾⋯⋯」<br/>這時的李抒澔已經無法沉住氣。他大口的喘著氣像條離水的魚，汗水打濕了他額前的髮，低著頭藏著自己潮紅的臉色。<br/>金建學發誓自己一開始並沒有想對李抒澔做些什麼，只是在看到對方如此痛苦時想要伸出援手。<br/>而在碰到的一瞬間，氣息像是蛇一樣攀上了他的指尖，但不同以往的冰冷，今次是灼熱的，夾混著大量的意亂情迷，朝著他的腦袋直衝。</p>
<p>「哥，我來幫你吧。」</p>
<p>然後就只剩野火燎原。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>18+注意⚠️<br/>寫著寫著覺得這坨肉實在太不abo<br/>發情期和動物性已被拋在腦後👍🏻</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>儘管休息室的地上舖了柔軟的地氈，但地板還是難免硌得人骨頭生疼。<br/>
但金建學並沒有在意。因為他的注意力完全不在這裡，而是在眼前躺著那人身上。</p><p>在牙齒咬上李抒澔的頸側時，金建學只有一個想法，一個如此香甜可口的人，怎麼一直在眼皮底下自己都沒有發現。<br/>
燈下不明果然是真的。</p><p>一開始李抒澔還想要在底下掙扎著，但很快雙手就被扣著按在了頭頂。他張嘴想要罵人，但嘴巴也馬上被堵住，所有尖刻的髒話都被化成了甜膩的輕哼聲。</p><p>金建學感覺到室內的溫度越來越高。<br/>
可能是荷爾蒙的關係，眼前的景色似乎都像是海市蜃樓的扭曲著，也模糊著他的大腦。<br/>
被吻過一輪的李抒澔嘴唇紅腫著，反而卻像是塗上了豔紅的唇膏一樣更為誘人，特別是後頸散發著的甜橙味道。<br/>
金建學怎會想到一個一直表現得笑裡藏刀的人訊息素居然會是那麼清新的一種味道。<br/>
這樣的李抒澔、這個他從未見過也從未想像過會見到的李抒澔。<br/>
真是他媽的迷人。<br/>
金建學本能地伸出手撩起了身下人的衣擺摸上了腰線。<br/>
李抒澔也喜愛運動，但金建學沒想到沒想到他居然也有腹肌，而且是結結實實的六塊。<br/>
「哥，你真是處處都令人驚奇。」金建學低喃著。<br/>
「臭小子——」<br/>
李抒澔本想反駁，但很快又被金建學落下的吻弄得失了分寸。<br/>
留意到李抒澔反應的金建學嘴舌也逐漸往上，最後到達了胸前的兩點。<br/>
他舌頭開始在其中一邊打圈，時而吸啜時而撩撥，手也開始不安分地解開了褲鏈伸進了褲子裡。<br/>
察覺到的李抒澔馬上按住了他的手，瞪視著他的雙眼裡除了有興奮的生理性淚水還有著一絲警告。<br/>
「我不會弄痛你的。」金建學嘗試說服他，又舔了舔他的耳廓。<br/>
一陣尷尬的沉迷後，李抒澔才靜靜地開口。<br/>
「⋯⋯用套。」他說。</p><p>//</p><p>好不容易在抽屜裏翻到合用的套子，一陣兵荒馬亂後推搡著李抒澔來到了休息室後的床鋪上。<br/>
本來西服和襯衣還亂七八糟地搭在兩人身上，現在已經完全褪去，揉成一團被扔到地上。<br/>
金建學很驚訝放開胸懷後的李抒澔，在性事上其實很是主動，例如在一來一回的接吻間，如果金建學稍微拉開了一點距離，就會瞪著迷矇的眼睛又貼上來索吻，靈活的舌頭有一下沒一下的掃著牙齒，像是某種黏人的小動物。<br/>
在金建學終於挺進李抒澔的身體裡時，他一直在輕聲哼哼著，像是一根羽毛撓在他的心尖上。<br/>
金建學內心突然泛起一種奇異的感覺，眼前不再是那個讓他恨得咬牙切齒的李抒澔，而是另一個柔弱的、讓人不忍心傷害、讓人想好好待他的李抒澔，兩種矛盾的想法。<br/>
這時李抒澔又睜開他的眸子，一把勾住了金建學的頸項，用沙啞的聲音在他耳邊呢喃道，「再大力點。」</p><p>真是要瘋了，金建學想。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>寫得不太滿意的水水一章</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>第二天。<br/>
金建學翻了個身，摸了摸身邊，才發現身邊的位置已經空了。<br/>
他爬起來，看了看浴室和茶几，李抒澔既沒有在沖澡也沒有留下任何紙條。<br/>
了無痕跡。<br/>
除了地上揉成一團的西服外，金建學甚至沒法確定，昨晚的到底是夢還是現實。<br/>
他找到自己的電話，撥出了李抒澔的號碼，但在一陣忙音後還是被轉到了留言信箱。<br/>
然後第二天，第三天⋯⋯一星期後，李抒澔還是毫無音訊，彷彿那天的事從未發生一樣。<br/>
金建學終於沉不住氣，直接跑到了公司大樓。</p><p>李抒澔是工作狂，至少外界是這樣描述他的，但金建學覺得他其實並沒有那麼喜歡工作，他只是為了不被踢出這個家而努力在父親面前表現自己的商業價值而已。<br/>
裝什麼乖寶寶，每次看到他忍而不發的表情金建學都會這樣想，他看到說謊的人就會感冒，不論是對自己說謊還是對別人。</p><p>雖然公司的人大部份都不認得他，他絕少出現在公司，連幾天前的週年晚宴都消失了一整晚，但憑著一身名貴的行頭和黑得像炭的臉色，一路上都沒人敢把他攔下，而他就暢通無阻地來到了高層的辦公室前。<br/>
李抒澔辦公室前還有另一位秘書小姐，因為接觸高層的機會更多所以至少能認出金建學。<br/>
「少爺，有什麼需要幫忙的嗎？」<br/>
「我要見李抒澔。」金建學不願意把李抒澔稱作哥，這是眾所週知的。<br/>
「李先生現在正在開會，或許改天再⋯⋯」<br/>
「我可以等。」<br/>
「但李先生今天一整天都⋯⋯」<br/>
「我也有一整天可以跟他耗。今天不行我明天再來，還有後天、大後天。」<br/>
「少爺⋯⋯李先生其實下了通知，說不論如何都不會見你，所以⋯⋯」<br/>
秘書小姐面露難色。<br/>
金建學這刻才忽然明瞭，李抒澔不是忙，也不是對事情毫無記憶，他就是在逃避，對自己避而不見。<br/>
金建學不禁勾起了一個的笑容，他彷彿看到了李抒澔那完美無瑕的面具下，終於出現了一道的細小裂縫。<br/>
他一定要抓緊這個機會。</p><p>其實他也不清楚自己非得要找李抒澔碴的理由是什麼。<br/>
說是因為繼承權吧，他當個紈絝弟子反而樂得清閒；說是因為當年的意外吧，其實他也於心有愧。硬要找個理由的話，就是看不慣他那裝模作樣的嘴臉吧。<br/>
明明是錙銖算盡，城府極深的人，偏偏大家都誇他是溫和上進的好青年，誰都好像沒看到他笑容裡的心機和冷漠。<br/>
這種雙面人是金建學最討厭的，討厭得每天都在盤算著如何將那張假皮撕下來然後對世人說，看，這才是你們一直喜歡著的李抒澔，一個假仁假義的爛人。<br/>
在那天晚上金建學看到了一個機會，一個前所未有的好機會。在他面前扭動輕喘著的李抒澔是一道他從未看過的景色。那迷矇的雙眼裡不再是蛇一般的冰冷，而是一種粉色的綺妮，像是一朵沾著露水含苞待放的花，讓人想要保護也想要摧殘，讓人不禁想像在完全綻放後會是一種甚麼樣的極美。<br/>
那是第一次，金建學在李抒澔眼裡看到別樣的表情。<br/>
那種新發現的感覺令他興奮戰慄，同時也讓他明白到他那個假哥哥，並不像表面般無堅不摧。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>第二天。<br/>金建學翻了個身，摸了摸身邊，才發現身邊的位置已經空了。<br/>他爬起來，看了看浴室和茶几，李抒澔既沒有在沖澡也沒有留下任何紙條。<br/>了無痕跡。<br/>除了地上揉成一團的西服外，金建學甚至沒法確定，昨晚的到底是夢還是現實。<br/>他找到自己的電話，撥出了李抒澔的號碼，但在一陣忙音後還是被轉到了留言信箱。<br/>然後第二天，第三天⋯⋯一星期後，李抒澔還是毫無音訊，彷彿那天的事從未發生一樣。<br/>金建學終於沉不住氣，直接跑到了公司大樓。</p><p>李抒澔是工作狂，至少外界是這樣描述他的，但金建學覺得他其實並沒有那麼喜歡工作，他只是為了不被踢出這個家而努力在父親面前表現自己的商業價值而已。<br/>裝什麼乖寶寶，每次看到他忍而不發的表情金建學都會這樣想，他看到說謊的人就會感冒，不論是對自己說謊還是對別人。</p><p>雖然公司的人大部份都不認得他，他絕少出現在公司，連幾天前的週年晚宴都消失了一整晚，但憑著一身名貴的行頭和黑得像炭的臉色，一路上都沒人敢把他攔下，而他就暢通無阻地來到了高層的辦公室前。<br/>李抒澔辦公室前還有另一位秘書小姐，因為接觸高層的機會更多所以至少能認出金建學。<br/>「少爺，有什麼需要幫忙的嗎？」<br/>「我要見李抒澔。」金建學不願意在外面把李抒澔稱作哥，這是眾所週知的。<br/>「李先生現在正在開會，或許改天再⋯⋯」<br/>「我可以等。」<br/>「但李先生今天一整天都⋯⋯」<br/>「我也有一整天可以跟他耗。今天不行我明天再來，還有後天、大後天。」<br/>秘書小姐面露難色。<br/>「少爺⋯⋯李先生其實下了通知，說不論如何都不會見你，所以⋯⋯」</p><p>金建學這刻才忽然明瞭，李抒澔不是忙，也不是對事情毫無記憶，他就是在逃避，對自己避而不見。<br/>金建學不禁勾起了一個的笑容，他彷彿看到了李抒澔那完美無瑕的面具下，終於出現了一道的細小裂縫。<br/>他一定要抓緊這個機會。</p><p>其實他也不清楚自己非得要找李抒澔碴的理由是什麼。<br/>說是因為繼承權吧，他當個紈絝弟子反而樂得清閒；說是因為當年的意外吧，其實他也於心有愧。硬要找個理由的話，就是看不慣他那裝模作樣的嘴臉吧。<br/>明明是錙銖算盡，城府極深的人，偏偏大家都誇他是溫和上進的好青年，誰都好像沒看到他笑容裡的心機和冷漠。<br/>這種雙面人是金建學最討厭的，討厭得每天都在盤算著如何將那張假皮撕下來然後對世人說，看，這才是你們一直喜歡著的李抒澔，一個假仁假義的爛人。<br/>在那天晚上金建學看到了一個機會，一個前所未有的好機會。在他面前扭動輕喘著的李抒澔是一道他從未看過的景色。那迷矇的雙眼裡不再是蛇一般的冰冷，而是一種粉色的綺妮，像是一朵沾著露水含苞待放的花，讓人想要保護也想要摧殘，讓人不禁想像在完全綻放後會是一種甚麼樣的極美。<br/>那是第一次，金建學在李抒澔眼裡看到別樣的表情。<br/>那種新發現的感覺令他興奮戰慄，同時也讓他明白到他那個假哥哥，並不像表面般無堅不摧。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>